


COPING KINDA SORTA

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Busy" is the challenge word. We've got Sam and Lucifer and a whole lot going on, set right after Dean tells Sam he can't come back.  Man, that STILL pisses me off!</p>
            </blockquote>





	COPING KINDA SORTA

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

Hands trembling, Sam took apart every one of his guns. Cleaned them, put them back together. He polished the bladed weapons, trying not to nick himself.

Afterward, he took his clothes out to the Laundromat, watching with single-minded fascination as the loads worked through both the washer and dryer cycles.

When that was done, he cleaned his car of the week. Washed. Waxed. Vacuumed out the interior. Organized the trunk.

All too soon, there was nothing left to do. He sat on a kitchen chair, ignoring the figure on the bed.

"Well, aren't you the busy little bee!" snickered Lucifer.


End file.
